


Love and Happiness

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Soothe My Soul [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: It was so fucking easy to make Stephen happy with a few simple but heartfelt compliments and Tony was more than willing to do it over and over again.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Soothe My Soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005885
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Love and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atypicalsnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalsnowman/gifts).



> Fluff with a tiny hint of spice to celebrate Stephen's birthday. Tony will take good care of him and he'll feel very loved and cherished. (I wrote this a little while ago to cheer myself up and this seemed to be a good time to post it.)

"You're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen," Tony murmured absently while tracing a faint line on Stephen's back. He didn't even want to know what might have left it; knowing Stephen it would be some nightmare story that would keep him from sleeping for the next three days and he could do without that right now.

He had a very naked and almost purring from satisfaction Stephen in his bed and there was nothing but hours and hours of even more pleasure and peace from everything and everyone in front of them. He carefully traced the scar again because it had made shiver Stephen so nicely the first time.

"So beautiful."

He could almost _feel_ the rolling of Stephen's eyes and grinned in anticipation of the inevitable protest.

"You already have me where you want me to, you don't need to keep complimenting me. I'm yours already."

Whatever was left of Tony's heart wanted to break at the lightly spoken words but he refused to let the mood drift into darker territories. Instead, he leaned and kissed the spot between Stephen's shoulder blades before moving far enough back to let Stephen roll over on his back. A moment later he got comfortable next to Stephen, ready and more than willing to continue the important work on his self-esteem.

"But what if I want to?" he asked. "What if I get off on complimenting you and make you blush and squirm and your eyes glaze over with stunned disbelief before you give me that spectacular smile of yours? What if…"

Stephen's laughter interrupted him. "Stop. Please. It's enough," he said but his eyes and the slight flush on his cheeks betrayed him. He would never admit it, not with actual words at least, but Stephen absolutely _loved_ it when he got complimented. Tony found that little fact adorable and tried to indulge him as often as possible. It was so fucking easy to make Stephen happy with a few simple but heartfelt compliments and Tony was more than willing to do it over and over again.

"Never," he promised and leaned down to kiss Stephen and stop more useless protests. "Better get used to it. Or rather - don't because I love you all embarrassed and relaxed and happy like this." He stole another kiss. "Never change, sweetheart."

His words made Stephen light up like never before and Tony could swear he'd never been looked at with so much love and affection before in his life.

"I think I can promise that, at least," Stephen said, making Tony smile. "And now do you think you might find it in you to make this whole reverence thing a little bit more physical? Kisses and compliments are nice, don't get me wrong, but so are your hands and I'd like them to… _oh_."

"Like this?" Tony asked, his smile morphing into a hungry grin as he took Stephen's already half-hard dick into a tight grip, ready to fulfill whatever wish Stephen might voice. "Just relax and let me take care of you, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 🤍


End file.
